The present invention relates generally to transmissive RF links, and more particularly, to an improved RF wide bandwidth low loss (even gain) high performance low noise fiber optic link that can be compactly and reliably packaged.
The prior art this invention replaces relates to current commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) RF fiber optic links and current narrow bandwidth links. One disadvantage of current RF fiber optic links is that they do not meet many of the demanding RF performance parameters needed in advanced RF systems. The present invention achieves a significant leap forward in overcoming prior RF fiber optic link deficiencies.
It would therefore be an improvement in the RF systems art to have an RF wide bandwidth, low loss, high performance, and low noise optical transmissive link. It would also be an improvement in the RF systems art to have an RF wide bandwidth, low loss, high performance, and low noise optical fiber link.